


Teasing

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war council runs too long for Daenerys' tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Dany was quite sure she and her captains had never discussed strategy for quite this long. The sun had fallen, Irri, Missandei and Jihiqui had served wine and food in the tent, lest everyone miss their dinner, and the meeting stretched even longer. She realized that taking Riverrun was going to be difficult, but she didn’t understand  _why_  they couldn’t pick this up tomorrow. 

Frankly Daenerys was hungry for something that had  _nothing_  to do with food. Thirsty for so much more than wine. Though the wine certainly didn’t help things any.  _Just like he didn’t help things any_. 

Soft brushes here and there, soft little reminders of the nights they had been spending together, lost in each other, and when all she wanted was him even an innocent brush of his hand against hers as he reached for his wine goblet was too much. 

_He knows it. He knows it and he is teasing me._

She folded her hands in her lap as Barristan spoke of battle tactics, and Grey Worm input with the Unsullied thought, every so often Jaime spoke up, and Dany had given less and less input as time went on - they had talked this thing to death. At some point Dany didn’t wonder if Barristan was stalling so that she couldn’t return to her tent with Jaime.  _  
_

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, a smile touching her lips as she realized he was looking at her too.  _You want me too. You want to take me back to my tent and fuck me until I’m screaming your name._ It was easy enough to guess - it was all they had spent the past four months doing. Fighting and fucking. 

A sly smile stayed on her lips, as she let Ser Barristan and Grey Worm and few of the other lords talk back and fourth, she slipped her hand into Jaime’s lap. His muscles tensed under her hand, as if he knew what was about to happen before she even did it. Dany slipped her hand closer to his groin, brushing her hand down and up one thigh and along the other until she found her prize. She brushed her hand up and down his cock until it grew hard under his breeches, and he inhaled sharply through his nose. 

No one noticed, no one but her. 

Her hands teased on the outside of the fabric, she almost wanted to hear him moan at the table but then the game would be up. Instead her fingers walked up to the laces of his breeches and undid them one at a time. Slow and torturous, and she knew she would pay for it later. When this meeting was done, and he finally had her all to himself he would make her regret the teasing - so she should enjoy it now. 

Her hand slipped inside his breeches, under his small clothes as her hand brushed along his erection. Gently she tugged him free, a risky game but she was fairly sure no one was paying attention to them. Not even Barristan seemed to spare a glance in their direction, which perhaps was good because Jaime was oh-so-rigid.  _I can help with that._

Her hand curled around his cock, stroking and stroking him, the pace was slow at first. Brushing up and down the smooth skin of his arousal. Base to tip, brushing about the head in one gentle twist and then back down. Lessons learned so long ago, technique she had long since perfected. 

She glanced to him, watching as his breathing became deeper, and a soft flush covered his cheeks. The flush could be blamed on wine, and no one would notice anything else. He kept his face as still, and he was so silent no one would notice he was in the tent. 

For a moment she thought of slipping under the table and taking him in her mouth, but her disappearance would surely be noted. Instead she simply picked up her pace. 

She was watching him now, watching the way his jaw tightened as her fingers slipped about the head of his cock, watching the way he closed his eyes as her hand slipped and glided along the velveteen skin of his arousal. The way his tongue just subtly traced his lips as his hips started bucking into her hand. Dany had to bite down on the inside of her lip to keep from smiling.

His hips kept meeting her hand, rising and falling as he desperately sought the pleasure she was providing until all at once his body stilled. 

He leaned towards her. “Dany, stop,” that one word had her hand stilling, though her fingers didn’t let go of their prize. “I can’t, if I cum - there will be a -“  _  
_

A stain. 

Damn it. 

She wanted to feel him cum, she loved that moment, that moment she provided him with pleasure and he succumbed to it, but she also wanted him to be able to leave here when the meeting was over. 

Damn it. 

A thought crossed her mind and she smiled softly, her hand resuming it’s pace, and she felt his whole body tighten. With her other hand she knocked her wine glass over with a soft sound of surprise. “Oh, gods, Jaime I’m so sorry.” she said. Her wine slicked fingers continued to stroke him as she grabbed a cloth from the table, and reached down to  _help_  him clean up the mess she had  _accidentally_  made. 

The entire tent turned and watched as he came, sucking a soft hiss in through his teeth as his hips bucked against her hand. 

"Are you alright, Ser Jaime?" A Lord of the Vale asked. 

"Ser Jaime had a cut on his thigh, taken in battle just a few days ago. I’m afraid the wine must have caused it to sting." Dany answered. She discreetly tucked him back into the confines of his breeches, lacing them back up as she pretended to mop up the wine. 

No one was the wiser as she tossed the cloth soaked in wine and his seed to the floor of the tent. 


End file.
